


The Voice of an Angel [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hears something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of an Angel [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Voice of an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3870) by ad_exia (aka exlibris_tenisu). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/63mod6idxf8p4kcdv8rq27fxsq9ho28q.mp3) |  6.1 MB | 00:06:30  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/iqo9m6kmzhm0vp51pplgewodmiqobrva.m4b) | 3.1 MB | 00:06:30  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
